As a joint which connects pipes to each other, there is an expansion joint which absorbs the thermal expansion of the pipe. As the expansion joint, there is an expansion joint having a structure which cancels a thrust due to an internal pressure which is generated in a direction separating pipes from each other or bringing pipes close to each other. For example, PTL 1 discloses an expansion joint using three bellows. The expansion joint specifically has the following structure. A guide flange section is mounted on each of both ends of one small-diameter bellows. A guide flange section is mounted on each of both ends of another small-diameter bellows. These small-diameter bellows are arranged in series and the facing guide flange sections among the guide flange sections mounted on these small-diameter bellows are connected by a large-diameter bellows. The guide flange section mounted on the side opposite to the large-diameter bellows of the small-diameter bellows on one side and the guide flange section mounted on the large-diameter bellows side of the small-diameter bellows on the other side are connected by a tie rod. The guide flange section mounted on the side opposite to the large-diameter bellows of the small-diameter bellows on the other side and the guide flange section mounted on the large-diameter bellows side of the small-diameter bellows on one side are connected by a tie rod.